


day 111

by justinsbuzz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Hiatus, Insanity, Multi, What time is it?, hummor, need more caffene, when will this end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: it had been 111 days since they were stranded on homeworld, a place outside space and time. the idea of logic and reason is both illogical and unreasonable. this be the lair of the mad queen. Friendships will be tested, relationships will be questioned, ramen will be eaten, and shipping wars will commence. if the real world hiatus seems bad, try living on Homeworld for 111 days with nothing but your mind to occupy your time with. welcome to homeworld.





	day 111

**Author's Note:**

> the hiatus is slowly taking it's toll on alot of people. for me, writing is my usual outlet to stave off the craziness. why would i write anything now, you ask? well, i figure day 111 would have some weird significance. plus, i just wanted to write something crazy for once.
> 
> shout out to NeedforSUV. just got to survive a day at at time dude.

They were on the surface of Homeworld for only a few moments before losing Steven again. The group watched as the white bubble swallowed Steven and the White Pearl whole and floated away. Steven had been pulled away again from his family, new and old, and his best friend. Pearl and Amethyst had begun to panic, while Garnet turned on the other two diamonds and cried out betrayal. The Diamonds were as shocked as Pearl and Amethyst, and almost as angry as Garnet. But Connie fell to her knees, with tears welling in her eyes. She hunched forward and grabbed her chest, trying to teach herself how to breathe again, but the only to keep murmuring to herself “Not again. Not again, Steven.”

It had not even been 4 minutes since he was taken away when things went from bad to worse; Amethyst had disappeared, Pearl began pacing around and pulling at her hair as tears stained her cheeks, Garnet was throwing every punch she could throw at the diamonds, while the Diamonds blocked her attacks and making sure they don’t give in to basic instinct and attack her, and Connie has rolled onto her side. She could barely breathe. She had suffered a major panic attack entered a state of shock. All she could hear is fainted cheering from a distance, and the one-sided sparring match between Garnet and the Diamonds. But suddenly, she heard a low buzz, and felt something close by vibrate.

“This shouldn’t qualify for a heart attack” Connie thought to herself. “Then again, I didn’t get that far into my mom’s old medical books. She placed her hand on top of whatever was making the vibration to find that it was her phone. “was this all a weird dream? Am I waking up now?”

She pulled out her phone and looked to see that it was Steven calling her. This must have been a sign that all of this was a horrible nightmare, and that she had to wake up to go get ready Sapphire and Garnets wedding. ‘might as well finish this dream sequence and faze out.’ Connie thought to herself.

“Hello Steven, I’m ready to wake up now.” Connie murmured, waiting for the final blink to show her the edge of her bed to know she’s awake.

“What? Connie! Can you hear me! How is this even possible?” Steven’s voice could be heard on the other end, almost in a state of panic.

“Well, it all started with Alexander Garnet Bell inventing the telephone.” Connie replied, waiting for her to be jolted awake.

“No! Connie! Are you asleep!?” Steven panicked. “Connie! Can you hear me?!”

Connie had snapped out of her shocked phase to the sound of a distraught Steven.

“Wait! Steven? Homeworld? Cellphone? Dreaming?!” Connie stated in a very confused way

“Connie, guess who has better cellular service than Earth!” Steven declared aloud.

 

Hour 1;

 

The fighting aboard the leg ship had come to a grinding halt. Blue Diamond and Pearl were shedding tears of joy while Yellow Diamond and Garnet were forced to do the same. Amethyst was still missing, and Connie had found herself glad that she brought a jacket. She was sitting on the ground and talking to Steven on the phone.

“None of this should be possible! Being able to actually voice chat with you on an alien planet. I mean how?” Connie told Steven, as Steven was giving her a tour guided view of the large pink palanquin. “I mean, I’ve always had a hunch that the Diamond Homeworld would be really advanced, but being able to amplify signals from….I just, I don’t know about anything anymore.”

“Yeah. Its crazy.” Steven said with the same awed tone he’s had for an hour. “Plus I haven’t seen White Diamond and her Pearl for a while. I don’t know what they’re going to do. They think I’m Pink as well.”

“Well, White Diamond has been a bit off kilter.” Pearl sniffled while watching the screen along with Connie. “Nothings happened on our end either. Just those noisy gems in the city square, and amethyst is still missing.”

“Do you know where we are? Can you see the leg ship Steven?” Garnet asked, peeking in between Pearl and Connie, with the backdrop of one large yellow eyeball, trying to see what everyone else was looking at.

“Well. All I can see is a large white torso with a head that looks like White Diamond, but not as creepy.” Steven said, looking out at the view. “There are also some pyramid buildings, strange white tubes all over the place. Guys, I dunno where I am.”

Stevens face began to glow red. He was beginning to freak out.

“How do it get back to you, Connie? Pearl? What are we going to do?!”

“Shhh, Steven. Its going to be ok.” Pearl said, reassuringly. “We’ll figure this out. We’ve gone through worse before. Garnet, any thoughts?”

All eyes fell on Garnet, in hopes of her being able to see a way out of this. But after 2 minutes of non-stop silence, Garnet fell backward like she was a plank of wood. Everyone looked on, including Steven, staring at his phone. This was not a good sign.

 

Week 1;

 

Amethyst had returned some time ago. There was no real sign of sunrise or sunset. No days to mark, or moons and stars to gaze at. This place was truly timeless, or the fact that it is without time itself. The clocks on their phones and watches seemed to have stopped. So, to remedy that, Pearl had decided to use a stop watch function on her cell phone. Nothing fancy, just white letterings and a black background, constantly counting down how long they’ve been on Homeworld. At this point, the watch had just hit the 1-week mark. What’s even more strange is that the phones never needed a charge. Homeworld was truly unlike any place they have seen. Primarily because most other places have a concept of time. This, on the other hand, did not.

Connie and Amethyst were sitting on the ground, with Connie’s phone propped up on some clothes so that Steven could watch as she read aloud to Steven and Amethyst. Blue was nearby, trying not to look like she was overhearing them, but with nothing much to do, she figured why not? Get to know the culture that wooed Pink Diamond from the authority. After an hour, though, Connie, her phone, and Amethyst were sitting on Blue Diamonds lap as she listened more intently without looking coy. Yellow and Garnet, on the other hand, decided to strike out on their own to find Steven. They had been gone for a day. Pearl, on the other hand, sat on the edge of the leg ship, staring at her phone as the counting continued. Her eyes never blinked away from the screen. Even when Connie and Amethyst tried to get her to be with them for story time, Pearl just kept to herself. This even made Blue worry. A week ago, they were at each other’s throats, and now, Blue Diamond can only look on with worry.

As moral began to deteriorate back on the leg ship, Yellow and Garnet were hoofing their way through Homeworld’s elaborate streets. They should have come across the Pink gazebo by now, but it’s just been one same building after another. And every 4 blocks, they would come across a shop called “Hot Topic”, a place that sold strange merchandise that would make even the staunchest Sapphire blush. Every time they would pass one, Garnet would just walk faster. After a few hours, Garnet was running so fast, even Yellow Diamond had to jog after her. Garnet wasn’t the only one annoyed with the state of things. Yellow Diamond, a respected Diamond, had not seen a single gem bow to her, or ask if she needed assistance. In fact, neither of them had seen a gem at all since they climbed down the large tower. All they could see is blank buildings, endless row after row of large buildings with the occasional “Hot Topic” at the corner of some. After 24 hours of trying to find where Steven was. Garnet and Yellow Diamond climbed back up the large tower to see that story time is still going on. When everyone turned to look, they saw that they were wearing odd T-shirts of rose quartz with buttons on them, as well as plastic bracelets. Yellow Diamond walked up to Blue with an armful of strange orange plush toys that looked like Pumpkin.

“Well. I got no idea what’s going on.” Yellow said flatly. “If anyone needs me, I’m going to be in the leg ship. Knock before entering!”

As Yellow merged back into the ship, Blue Diamond was shocked to see what Yellow had in her nose. Blue wasn’t the only one to see this. Amethyst was gob smacked as to what she just saw on Yellow’s face.

“Was Yellow D rocking a nose ring?!” Amethyst exclaimed aloud.

“What! Lemme see!” Steven’s voice chimed over the phone. It was clear that things were not going to change for a while.

 

Month 1;

 

Connie sat in a secluded area of the leg ship, away from Garnet and Amethyst trying to see who can shape shift into the strangest thing possible with Blue Diamond judging the competition. Yellow had left days ago in search of Steven, but she hasn’t been seen since she and Blue got into a fight over Yellow dying her hair orange. Pearl was still sitting by herself, looking at the cell phone. As all of that was going on, Steven was still stuck in the pink gazebo, far from everyone. From two different paces, Both Connie and Steven were laying down on a hard surface, starring up at their respected ceilings of two different places.

“Steven” Connie asked, after a long pause of silence.

“Yeah Connie?” Steven Replied.

“This is going to be a really odd question, but were we dating? Back on earth?” Connie asked nonchalantly. This caught Steven off guard.

“That really is an odd question. What brought this on?” Steven asked.

“I…I don’t know. It’s just been a while since everything happened. I might be forgetting some things. Just trying to get my social bearings.” Connie replied. She wasn’t sure herself if they were or not. It had been a while since they’ve seen each other, almost as long as the time   
Steven Got back from this very place.

“I want to say we are. Or were. I don’t remember.” Steven said. “Connie. I guess for now we can say we are. Or not. Your choice.”

“meh. Why not.” Connie replied. “I mean, not like there’s anywhere we can go, right?”

“Oh that’s the interesting part. Think really hard about something. Like food.” Steven told Connie excitedly. Connie never really thought much about food. Strangely enough, she never felt hungry, or tired. Time had stopped. Connie immediately thought about ramen. Why ramen, she didn’t know. But she went for it anyway. A nice, large bowl of chicken ramen.

“OK. What now?” She asked Steven.

“Nothing happened?” Steven asked Connie “No food came out of nowhere?”

“Um, no. wait, what did you do?” Connie asked.

“Oh, um, nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Steven asked, as he looked over at a small pile of empty ramen cups.

 

Month 2;

 

Homeworld began to change. More buildings were being converted to hot topics and art supply stores. At the same time, there had been roving bands of gems wearing shirts with pictures of Amethyst and Peridot on them. In certain sections of the city, large building had murals painted on them of Amethyst and Peridot, ranging from innocent and cute, to things that would make pearl shout “That is very not allowed!”. Other parts of the city had another section of gems, sporting shirts saying “Lapidot forever! Amedot Never!” and in those areas, they would have murals depicting Lapis and Peridot in the same setting as well. For weeks, shouting could be heard on the border areas between the two places. Other places had Pearlmethyst and Lapethyst gangs as well, all 4 gangs were in a constant state of war. Gems on Homeworld were more united back then. But now, Homeworld became riddled with crime, interesting art, and something called “Shipping wars”. Every once in a while, if things get really out of hand, large carrier ships belonging to some known as “The Connverse Crew” would come in and break things up. 

No one back at the leg ship knew how any of this had happened. Steven could see some murals from where he was, showing pictures of Connie and himself either reading books, or hugging, or just Connie displaying her sword fighting techniques. This made him feel both happy of the memories of him and Connie, and miserable that he was so far away from her. Connie, on the other hand, found out exactly how to summon food and objects, using a tilde key she drew on the floor. Connie sat on the bridge of the ship, surrounded by ramen and Pumpkin plushies, starring up at the ceiling in a stupor from eating ramen, biscuits, and strawberry jam. From time to time, they sang to each other songs they made up. The phones were never turned off, or they were never too far away from them. They were together, but alone. But more importantly, they were bored out of their minds.

Pearl looked at her cell phone, never blinking as the numbers changed every second. Amethyst, on the other hand, kept Pearl company. not in a way depicted on some of the murals, but basically because there were a few instances Pearl nearly fell off the ship. Things were getting weirder by the day. Homeworld was descending into madness, and there was no sign of White Diamond anywhere. Homeworld was definitely unlike any place they have ever seen.

Moments later, Yellow and Blue Diamond were seen climbing up the tower only to turn around to sit on the edge. The looked on at the chaos that had been known as the Great Shipping War of Homeworld. They sat and smiled as the chaos unfolded. If this didn’t smoke out White Diamond, nothing will.

Sadly, nothing could.

 

Month 3, week 2, day 4. AKA day 111; 

 

Steven and Connie, respectively, made forts out Pumpkin plushies, and cardboard boxes. The forts looked nearly identical, in shape, size, and construction methods. They ended up modifying their pumpkin plushies to be able to hold their cell phones in the place of pumpkins face. This was very strange, even for them. But they seemed relatively happy, if not harmlessly insane. They call each other Biscuit and Strawberry, and they pretended to act like they were married. The worst part is that this was the only sane area on Homeworld. 

Topside of the ship, Sapphire and Ruby, both dressed as Steven, began round 111 of who can be the most Steven, whoever or whatever the heck that was. The only person judging this was Amethyst, who sat on top of a throne of old ramen bowls and Pumpkin Plushies. Her crown has been made out of paper mâché of drawings of Lapis, with some images having crudely drawn mustaches. She wasn’t paying as much attention to the competition which had gone to a competition to see who can cry like Steven. Instead, her attention was focused on drawings of Rose and Pink Diamond, along with pieces of paper about information about Rose Quartz. String were glued down onto the paper, glued also to the top of the ship. Everything showing all the signs that Rose Quartz was Pink Diamond. But in the center of it was a black and white picture of a bowl of potato salad. Amethyst sat on her throne, eating the left-over glue from her little science project. She glared at the picture for days on end, before taking an empty canister of glue and throwing it over the edge of the tower, crying out “WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!”

Meanwhile, through the warn torn streets of Homeworld, Blue and Yellow were hunting down Pearl, who had ultimately snapped and gone insane. In this case, the real danger is the fact that she has a gem weapon the shape of a cow bell. She has been seen running through the streets, ringing the bell and crying out “Give it up for Day 104!”. She had been going from one side of the city to another, cheering out the number of days since she’s been stranded on Homeworld. This would seem harmless if it were not for the fact that the bell, she’s carrying can cause those who hear it to go insane. Hundreds of gems were either shattered, or repurposed for chandeliers. Time was not on Blue or Yellow’s side.

As the chaos unfolded, inside the halls of White Diamonds domain, dozens of Pearls were riding around on unicycles, wearing strange propeller hats and humming on kazoos. A few of them were chiming words like ‘foreshadowing’ and ‘hiatus’. Amongst the thrall of insane Pearls, White Diamond sat on a large reclining chair as she watched teen titans go for the millionth time. And yet, it’s never enough for her. She looked around for a slow-moving pearl. She snatched one up with oily, cheesy fingers and held her up to her face.

“Pearl, get Turner Broadcasting on the horn, tell them more TTG, and whatever they got in the broom closet.” She spoke to the blank eyed pearl. “As long as they keep this up, Steven and those gems will be mine forever!”

White Diamond let out a deep cackle and threw the pear across the room. She then opened up a bottle of soda and turned up the volume for another episode.

This was Homeworld.

Day 112.

**Author's Note:**

> potato salad. you figure it out. ; P
> 
> see you later on this month!


End file.
